List of Monster Girls
Demihumans Amazon - Bugbear - Cyclops - Drow Dwarf - Short and stocky, but hardy. Master artisans who show a cynical attitude to humans. Elf - As proud as they are delusional. They tout superiority but secretly desire to be dominated. Goblin - Halfling Jotnar - Ogre - Soft and tender powerhouses. They are absolutely boy-crazy. Ogre Magi - More sophisticated and capable than their mundane cousins, though they have the same desires. Oni - Brutish drunkards living their lives intoxicated and care-free. Orc - Tribals who value strength above all else and take constantly raid human settlements to capture men. Troll - Vulgar highwaymen who mug travelers out of anything they see as valuable. Beastfolk Arachne - Reclusive women with the lower bodies of spiders. They ensnare men in their webs and have their way with them. Bullywug - Centaur - Proud and noble girls with the lower bodies of horses and an unyielding sense of honor. Cervitaur - Softer and gentler than their equine cousins. They are meek creatures who rely on others to protect them. Coautl - Lamia with the wings of harpies. Practice strange shamanistic rituals within their society. Faun - Scouts and messengers of the woods. They love games and pranks, but are pure and kind in nature. Gnoll Harpy Jackalope Kitsune Kobold Lamia Lizardfolk Lycanthrope Mermaid Minotaur Phoenix Roc Salamander Scylla Sphinx Tengu Thunderbird Monstrosities Basilisk Behemoth Chimera Cockatrice Dragon Ettin Gelatinous Cube Griffon Homonculus - A magical construct given life from molded flesh. They serve as assistants to their creators and possess some alchemical powers. Hydra Kraken - Deep-dwelling squids who make their lairs in underwater labyrinths. They capture men and force them to wander they mazes, playfully hunting them down. Leviathan Manticore Mimic - Disguise themselves as inanimate objects in order to lure men towards them and pull them inside. Owlbear - A grounded harpy with the aspects of a bear. Has an inconsistent and unstable personality. Peryton Rust Monster Slime Wendigo Wurm - Armored serpentines with cruel dispositions. They capture men within their lower bodies and continuously drain them of their seed. Wyvern Yeti Fiends Beholder Changeling Gargoyle Ghoul Gorgon Mind Flayer Nightcrawler Scarecrow Shoggoth Skinwalker - Stalkers of the night who can take on the aspects of many beasts at a time. They revel in the terror of their prey. Umber Hulk Wendigo Fae Apisan Absolem Boggart - Dark and mischievous fairies who frighten and torment those they encounter. Cheshire Doppelganger Dormouse Fairy - Innocent, playful spirits with magical powers. They can alter their size at will. Gremlin Hag - Powerful and voluptuous witches who disguise themselves as little girls to lure men into their domain. Jabberwock Mad Hatter March Hare Myconid - Vacant mushroom girls with a sinister reputation for ensnaring men in their shared hallucinations. Night Pixie - Gentle and mysterious moth girls. They guide those lost in the Faedark and lead them to safety. Pawn Pip - Orderly and vibrant servants to the Queen of Hearts. They have a peculiar caste system. Pixie Sasquatch Elementals Alraune Barometz Djinn - Subjugated witches who will serve the owner of their bottle without question. Have a wide variety of magical powers at their disposal. Dryad Golem - Manifestations of earth. Grounded and reasonable. Ifrit - Manifestations of fire. Fierce and wily. Mandrake Nymph - Nature spirits who consort with men to bring life and fertility to the land they inhabit. Shambler Sylph - Manifestations of air. Energetic and care-free Treant - Greater Dryads who serve as protectors of the woods. Undine - Manifestations of water. Gentle and compassionate. Vacuum Sylph Celestials Asura Angel Archon - Masters of dominance and control. They demand nothing less than absolute servitude. Cherub Cupid Kali Psychopomp Retributor - Divine warriors of vengeance and righteous fury. Seraph Servitor - Submissive spirits who serve the every whim of their masters. Valkyrie Infernals Balrog Baphomet - Deceitful goat-girls with a penchant for spreading heresy and debauchery. Demon Hellhound - Savage beasts that cannot be tamed. They take what they want, when they want it, from whoever they desire. Imp Legion - A hivemind that exists in one body, but can split itself into many at a time. Moloch Orgasmatron - Demonic automatons who have broken free of their original purpose. They mindlessly seek to conquer and control as much territory as they can manage. Pit Fiend - The most powerful of all demons. They act as the judges of damned souls. Succubus Undead Banshee Death Knight Dullahan Ghost Living Armor Living Painting Mummy Nightmare Phantom Sluagh - Maidens forever seeking the souls of virgin men to give them company. Vampire Wight Wraith Will-o'-the-Wisp Zombie - Undying bodies, forever seeking the warmth of the flesh. Their minds are twisted and dark.